Hot Hot Heat
by andreakayy
Summary: Mulder and Scully get hot & steamy in July... with a little conflict. R


**I wrote this in one day... during cleaning my VERY hot bedroom... I guess you can say I was a little inspired. Please review boys and girls(: ...Even though most of you are girls. LOL!  
Dedicated to EVERYONE who is suffering right now from the summer heat. AHH, I feel your pain... Mulder and Scully feel you pain.  
Set in 2006, when Mulder and Scully buy their new house!**

**Hot Hot Heat**

It smelled of moth balls and dust, but it was home. It was their home. It had been uninhabited for a very long while, but it was just what they needed, quiet, seclusion... away from everyone else. It was set away from everyone else, up a windy road with no houses on either side. The driveway was separated by an iron gate, one you had to actually get out of the car and push.

It was mid July, the Virginia summer had the heat at full blast and in result, Scully's air conditioning in her car was in full blast as well. She left the car reluctantly, stepping out into the ninety five degree heat to push the iron gate. It was heavy, but it was easy for her, even though she was so petite. The FBI made her strong, physically and emotionally. She soon got back in her car and drove up the rocky and grassy path to their newly purchased home. The for sale sign sat in the yard. It had a large sold sticker across the face of it. According to the realtor it had been up for sale for nearly eight years. When looking at the house the previous month, Scully knew what was going through the realtor's mind when she had placed a bid on it.

'Why on earth would she want this house?' That's what he was thinking. But it was perfect. It was quiet. It was for her and Mulder. It was for them to start over. They were finally allowed to do so. Living in London was wonderful, and Scully loved it –but she saw Mulder wasn't entirely happy. Mulder's unhappiness eventually war onto her, and she had to speak with Skinner. They were allowed to return, but Mulder... Mulder had to remain under radar.

Scully turned off her car, and stepped into the heat. She made her way up to the house and walked right on through the open door. The house was worse than the outdoors. There was no air conditioning and the air was poorly circulated. It was suffocating, but Mulder had managed to open up all of the windows.

"Mulder, the first project we have in this house is to get air conditioning!" Scully called out as she walked through the living room, straight through to the kitchen. Where was he? She was in a pair of black slacks, and a tucked in champagne colored blouse. She had just returned from her job interview at Lady of Sorrows hospital, and her blouse was doing a great job at sticking to her skin.

She hugged herself, allowing her fingers to grab the fabric at the bottom. She tugged her shirt over her head, leaving her in her black lace bra. Her hair was down, so she pulled it up into a high pony tail on her head. Hot would be an understatement.

"Mulder?" She called out as she walked through the kitchen, where many boxes of dishes and appliances sat unattended. The backdoor was open; she walked right on through. "Mulder, I-" She was stopped short, because she saw a man with Mulder, and she was suddenly embarrassed. "Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here," She said turning away. She unwillingly pulled her button down back on, buttoning three buttons to conceal her bra.

"Uhm, Scully... this is Cole, our uh –cable guy." Mulder gestured to the tall man with a dark five o'clock shadow.

"Nice to meet you," Scully said, still embarrassed, not making eye contact. She stuck out her hand.

"You too... your husband was just –" Scully rose her eyebrow up at Mulder. "treating me to some lemonade. I'm gonna be on my way." Scully smiled and watched the man leave. Mulder got up and leaned in for a kiss, to which Scully adverted. His fingers went to her blouse, unbuttoning it.

"Mulder, that was embarrassing."

'You shouldn't be walking around like that the, Dr. Scully. How was the interview?"

"Horrible, I don't know. Basically, Dana Scully has been off the planet since 2002, so they find that a little weird that I haven't been practicing or doing anything at all for... four years."

"But do you like the hospital?"

"It's... quaint. I like it. It's... a small catholic hospital –about a fifteen minute drive from here. Yeah, I like it."

"They would be crazy not to hire you."

"See... the thing is, they want –for a pediatric neurologist... they want a mother." Scully broke the eye contact, looking at her feet. "And my background at the FBI makes me seem hard-shelled." Her fingers traced light patterns on his chest. He knew what he was saying to her through the silence. He didn't even have to move his lips. She understood perfectly well. "Anyways, how do you like the house?"

"It's hot... and gross." She could sympathize. "But it's perfect."

"There's a lot of work though –a lot, a lot."

"I'll get it done."

"You'll get it done?" She raised her eyebrow. Mulder mocked hurt.

"That hurts, Scully."

"I was just thinking we could get hired help."

"Nonsense. You want something done right you do it yourself." Scully turned, and began walking back into the living room so she could get to the steps. "Scully, where're you going?"

"Bedroom –I want to see if everything's there." Mulder watched her from behind, watching her hips sway as she walked and watching her skin glimmer with light perspiration. He was going to be right behind her. He surprised her when she placed her foot on the first step; he grabbed her from behind and threw her over his shoulder, leaving her kicking and screaming. "Mulder!" She said with a giggle, flailing her arms and kicking her legs. "Mulder," She said much more firmly. "Put me down!!" The giggles returned and they entered the box filled bedroom.

He placed her on her feet and walked over to the mattress that was against the wall. He used his foot and kicked it down to the ground. It landed with a thump, and a cloud of dust appeared around it.

"I guess we could use some cleaning."

"Mmm?" Scully said with her hands on her hips, her eyebrow rose. She looked perfect in the glow of the sunlight. Her black lace bra created the perfect contrast with her alabaster skin.

Her eyes were on his, and she saw the gleam his eyes had. She knew what he was thinking. Her eyes studied him the same way his eyes studied her. She scanned his tanned chest, his toned sculpted abs, and her eyes finally rested on his khaki shorts that hung low on his hips. He licked his lips and slowly stepped forward, placing his large hands on her hips, bringing her forward so that she was against him. She was so tiny against him, something he loved. Her hands ran up and down his chest and his lips attacked her neck, kissing and sucking the exposed skin. She pressed her lips against his collar bone and moaning into him, loving the contact.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her heat into his. He groaned as she did so. Their lips met in a sensual kiss, and he backed her up against the bare wall. His fingers went to the side of her pants. He unzipped the zipper and she stood herself on the ground to kick them off. It felt good. The material had been sticking to her, making her become very uncomfortable. Scully, in nothing but her bra and black lace bikini-style panties, helped Mulder out of his shorts in one quick movement. She didn't wait for either of them to shed the rest of their clothing; she pulled him onto the mattress.

Mulder immediately settled himself above her and he went for her mouth, but she moved her head so he got her ear. She looked at him, and disappointment flashed across his face and he rolled off of her onto the mattress. The room, like the rest of the house smelt like moth balls and dust. Scully wrinkled her nose, and tried to apologize to Mulder.

"Mulder, it's just –to damn hot! And we're not helping that predicament." It was silent for a moment, and then Mulder got up and dashed across the room.

"Mulder, what're you –" She heard the water in their bathroom start running, the shower water. She ran to him, attacking him with a kiss, before backing herself into the shower, still in her underclothes.  
**  
Oh, Scully... leave it to you and Mulder to make things much hotter. Please review  
-AK**


End file.
